Les origines
by phoenix saturne
Summary: Lynn, jeune femme téméraire, accompagne Hitomi dans son voyage sur Gaïa. Sa présence est-elle vraiment du au hasard? En quoi va-t-elle bouleverser le déroulement des événements?
1. Chapter 1

**LES ORIGINES**

Chapitre 1

-Bon, ils vont se dépêcher ces deux-là! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire!

Assise sur les derniers gradins du stade, Lynn regardait d'un œil exaspéré le couple en grande discussion sur la piste. Elle était arrivée de bonne heure ce soir-là, sachant qu'il n'y aurait aucune compétition et espérant avoir le terrain à elle seule pour s'entraîner. Mais il avait fallu que ces deux tourteaux viennent justement ici pour s'échanger des mots doux!

Lynn les connaissait de vue: c'étaient deux élèves du lycée dont faisait partie ce stade et deux athlètes accomplis. La fille ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-sept ans, elle avait les cheveux courts et châtains et portait un survêtement. Le garçon était roux, plus grand et sans doute plus âgé. Manque de chance, la fille semblait décidée à faire un sprint, sans doute pour impressionner son Roméo. Pour couronner le tout, alors que la sportive se préparait, les lumières de la piste s'allumèrent et Lynn aperçut une seconde fille en uniforme d'écolière, portant un sac de sport. Elle était plantée devant un réverbère et encourageait son amie.

Réprimant son impatience, Lynn se dit que, plus vite ils auraient fini, plus vite elle pourrait avoir la piste. La coureuse était parée: le garçon tendit la main en avant et l'ouvrit brusquement, donnant le signal du départ en faisant se balancer un pendentif. Intriguée, Lynn regarda le reflet rosé du bijou qui lui semblait familier.

Soudain, au beau milieu de la course, un jet de lumière apparut sur la piste, juste sous le nez de la sprinteuse. Semblant descendre du ciel, une silhouette se posa en douceur. Quand la lumière disparut, celle-ci s'avéra être un jeune adolescent brun, portant une sorte d'armure de combat et tenant à la main une épée. La sportive, n'ayant pas pu s'arrêter, lui fonça dessus et se retrouva projetée à terre.

Complètement déboussolée par ce qui venait de se produire, Lynn mit quelques secondes avant de réagir et de descendre en hâte vers la piste. Le nouvel arrivant semblait lui aussi très surpris par la tournure des évènements:

-Où suis-je? Murmura-t-il en reculant d'un pas.

-Kanzaki! Cria l'autre garçon en se précipitant vers son amie.

-Hitomi! fit la seconde fille en écho, tu n'es pas blessée?

-C'est lui! C'est le garçon de mon rêve! Balbutia la prénommée Hitomi.

Lynn entendit ces mots en arrivant sur les lieux et se dit que le choc avait du être assez violent pour que cette fille délire à ce point.

-Vous êtes des démons! Accusa le guerrier en brandissant son épée.

-Absolument pas! répondit Hitomi. Et vous, qui êtes-vous?

-Je m'appelle Van Fanel.

-Hitomi, tu comprends ce qu'il dit? demanda son amie.

-Oui, pourquoi, pas toi?

-Çà va, pas de blessés? Interrogea Lynn.

-Ne m'approchez pas! Menaça Van.

-Hé, du calme! dit Lynn. On ne te veut pas de mal!

-Partez d'ici tout de suite! Continua le garçon. Le dragon terrestre va arriver.

-Le dragon?

-Vous êtes sourde ou quoi? Sauvez-vous si vous ne voulez pas mourir!

Lynn comprit à son expression que ce n'était pas du bluff. Cette sensation se trouva confirmée quand de nouveaux jets de lumière apparurent devant eux. Pour protéger les trois élèves, elle se mit devant eux, tout en espérant ne pas devoir utiliser ses talents en public.

Cette fois, le phénomène fut complètement différent du premier: une déchirure se produisit dans les décors environnants, et une grotte apparut. De cette grotte provinrent des grondements peu amicaux et soudain, un dragon en surgit.

Lynn, le souffle coupé, ne sut quelle attitude adopter. Quant à Van, il se tenait prêt au combat, l'épée solidement maintenue et la mine décidée.

Le dragon, voyant autant de monde, ne sut quel adversaire choisir, quand Van prit la décision pour lui :

-Hé, par ici ! C'est moi ton adversaire! Alors, je ne t'intéresse plus?

-Courageux mais suicidaire! Constata Lynn en faisant reculer tout le monde. Venez, il vaut mieux vous mettre à l'abri!

-Mais on ne peut pas le laisser affronter ce monstre tout seul! dit le garçon.

-Si tu tiens à finir en charpie, te gènes pas! Ironisa Lynn. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vous planque dans un coin et je reviens l'aider.

-Ce n'est pas à une fille de se battre!

-Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi et cours!

A ce moment, le dragon se mit à cracher du feu sur son adversaire mais celui-ci, prévoyant, avait actionné un bouclier qui le protégea. Puis il sortit de son dos une arbalète et tira. La flèche atteignit l'animal à l'œil et ce denier s'écroula. Pensant l'avoir terrassé, Van relâcha sa vigilance et le dragon en profita pour l'envoyer valser d'un coup de queue.

-Hou, il a dû le sentir passer celui-là! se dit Lynn qui s'apprêtait à aller lui porter secours.

L'animal s'était relevé et regardait en direction des trois autres spectateurs qui ne pouvaient plus bouger.

-Vous êtes encore là vous? Hurla Lynn. Fichez-moi le camp! Ce n'est pas le moment de vous faire tailler en pièces!

-Amano, elle a raison! dit Hitomi au garçon. Allons vers la montagne!

-Enfin une qui réfléchit! Allez!

Les laissant se sauver le plus vite possible, Lynn rejoignit Van qui s'était relevé et qui s'apprêtait à repartir à l'attaque. Elle se décida finalement à utiliser ses dons: à situation extrême, mesure radicale!Van, la voyant venir à sa rencontre, allait lui enjoindre de rattraper les autres, quand il se cloua sur place, stupéfait: la jeune femme porta la main à son cou et en la retirant, elle fit apparaître d'on ne sait où une superbe épée.

-D'où sors-tu ça? Lui demanda Van alors qu'elle le rejoignait.

-C'est pas le moment de tenir un meeting! Il faut stopper ce Godzilla!

-Tu n'as pas à t'en mêler, ce combat me concerne seul! C'est une question d'honneur!

-Oh tu sais, loin de moi l'idée de te priver de ce plaisir, mais je te signale que ton adversaire est en train de courir après trois civils!

-Zut!

En effet, le dragon s'était lancé à la poursuite des trois fuyards. Lynn et Van le rattrapèrent alors qu'il s'apprêtait à bondir pour franchir un obstacle. Van, à l'aide d'un grappin, s'agrippa à lui et Lynn dû à son tour s'accrocher aux jambes du jeune garçon.

Toute cette pagaille atterrit devant un temple où les trois lycéens avaient trouvé refuge. Sachant que Van refuserait son aide une nouvelle fois, Lynn se contenta de se poster entre les combattants et les civils afin de protéger ces derniers, surtout que l'amie d'Hitomi, Yukari, semblait s'être tordu la cheville.

Toutes les attaques de Van pour percer la cuirasse du monstre semblaient vaines et il se retrouva de nouveau projeté au sol. Il y eut un battement pendant lequel aucun des adversaires ne bougea, puis alors que le dragon fonçait vers son ennemi, Hitomi s'élança en hurlant:

-Attention, au-dessus!

Tous levèrent la tête en même temps pour voir la queue de l'animal piquer sur Van. Celui-ci fit un bond en arrière mais son armure fut déchirée. Profitant que le dragon avait la queue plantée dans le sol, Van le contourna en lui passant au-dessus de la tête, et il traça avec son épée une cavité dans les chaires non protégées de la carapace.

Hurlant de douleur, le dragon se redressa subitement. Van se retrouva alors devant lui et lui transperça ce qui semblait être sa poitrine. Tandis que la créature agonisait, un liquide bleu s'échappa de l'entaille et arrosa le jeune garçon.

-Beurk, c'est dégoûtant! Songea Lynn en rangeant son épée, qui reprit sa forme de pendentif, et en espérant que personne ne l'avait vu faire.

Van s'approcha du dragon et agrandit la blessure avec son arme. Puis il plongea la main dans les entrailles de la bête et en ressortit un cristal rosé dont les reflets étaient magnifiques. A peine eut-il fait quelques pas en arrière que tout ce qui appartenait au dragon, la carcasse et le sang, disparut en s'évaporant. Hitomi se dirigea alors vers Van et demanda doucement:

-Vous allez bien?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de la pitié d'une femme! répondit le garçon avec dédain. Que veux-tu, des remerciements? Dans ce cas, suis-moi au château: c'est à cause de vous su j'ai du faire tous ces efforts supplémentaires pour vaincre ce dragon et ce n'est pas grâce à vous que j'y suis parvenu!

Outrée par cette tirade ingrate, Lynn allait lui sortir ses quatre vérités quand Hitomi le gifla violemment.

-Il ne l'a pas volée celle-là! s'exclama Lynn.

-Qu'est-ce que vous croyez? Je pensais que vous étiez mort! Je voulais vous remercier de nous avoir sauvés la vie, mais je regrette à présent qu'il ne vous ait pas tué!

Bouleversée, la jeune fille éclata en sanglots. Van ne savait plus où se mettre. Mais alors que Lynn tentait de consoler la pauvre enfant en lançant au coupable des regards furibonds, la pierre que Van tenait à la main se mit à briller et brusquement, une lumière entoura les trois jeunes gens. Lynn voulut se dégager, mais elle se sentit soudain aspirée, comme ses deux compagnons, et elle ne put résister à l'attraction de la colonne. Amano se rua vers eux et tenta de retenir Hitomi. Il ne put que lui remettre le pendentif qu'il tenait dans sa main.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 

Pendant de longues minutes, Lynn perdit la notion du temps et de l'espace. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle se trouvait étendue sur l'herbe, près d'un arbre. Hitomi et Van étaient également présents. Ce dernier se leva et regarda autour de lui. Un sourire apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il leva les yeux au ciel:

-Sauvé ! Murmura-t-il.

Lynn n'était pas vraiment de son avis car elle ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle en fut d'ailleurs certaine lorsque, relevant la tête, elle vit que la lune et la Terre étaient visibles dans le ciel.

-C'est quoi ce cirque? demanda-t-elle éberluée. Où ai-je encore atterri?

-Où suis-je? Questionna Hitomi qui reprenait ses esprits.

-Heu, bonne question!

-La Terre! Mais comment...

-Ah, tu as vu aussi!

-Mais...

-Arrête de me poser des questions, je n'en sais rien! Demande plutôt à Monsieur ici présent!

-Nous sommes près du village d'Arzuz, répondit Van calmement.

-Précision très utile! Ironisa Lynn, si seulement je savais où c'est, Arzuz! Oh, on a de la visite!

Les trois voyageurs entendirent soudain des grognements autour d'eux, et ils virent des yeux luire dans la pénombre des arbres.

-Des loups! Murmura Hitomi, pétrifiée.

-Ça ne va pas! dit Van en regardant autour de lui.

-Je ne te l'fais pas dire! Balbutia Lynn. Ils sont en train de se mettre debout! Il faut nous défendre!

-Non attends! Lui intima Van alors qu'elle portait la main à son cou. Je les connais.

-Quoi?

En effet, celui qui semblait être le chef de la meute s'avança et salua le jeune garçon:

-Van! Quelle heureuse surprise! Que fais-tu ici et qui sont ces gens?

-C'est un peu long à expliquer. Pourrais-tu nous ramener à Fanélia?

-Bien entendu! Suivez-moi!

-Dans quoi me suis-je encore fourrée moi? Bougonna Lynn en suivant toute la troupe. J'ai vraiment le chic pour mettre les pieds là où il ne faut pas!

Quelques heures plus tard, Lynn et ses compagnons de voyage se retrouvèrent confortablement installés dans une charrette tirée par ce qui semblait être un buffle et protégée par la tribu des hommes loups qui marchait tout autour, sauf le chef, Lum, qui conduisait l'attelage. Lorsque Van dit à celui-ci d'où il revenait, celui-ci ne put cacher sa surprise:

-Vous êtes allé sur la Lune des Illusions? Et qui sont ces personnes?

-Des habitantes de cette planète.

-Ah, c'est terrible !

-Excusez-moi? demanda Hitomi, qu'est-ce que la Lune des Illusions?

-C'est l'endroit d'où tu viens, expliqua Lum en désignant la Terre.

-Et sur quelle planète sommes-nous? demanda à son tour Lynn.

-Sur Gaïa.

-Tu parles d'un renseignement! Marmonna Lynn. Je ne suis pas plus avancée pour autant! Hé la Môme, t'as un problème? Continua-t-elle en se tournant vers Hitomi qui semblait à des années de là.

-Non, ce n'est rien! Juste de la fatigue.

-Alors repose-toi! dit Lynn en se levant et en sautant du chariot. Moi je vais marcher un peu, j'ai des fourmis dans les jambes.

Le lendemain, après avoir traversé une route assez dangereuse entre deux falaises, l'équipage arriva à destination. Lynn resta bouche bée devant la beauté du paysage: au cœur d'une superbe forêt se dressait une immense ville fortifiée, surmontée d'un château.

La jeune femme se crut revenue au Moyen-âge quand, après que les deux grandes portes de la barricade furent ouvertes, elle constata que la tenue des habitants datait au moins de cette époque. Alors que Van, une fois le groupe arrêté, sautait lestement à terre, on entendit une voix stridente résonner parmi la foule:

-Maître Van!

Apparut alors une autre curiosité de ce monde: une fille chat aux cheveux roses, portant une robe orange et une lime à ongle accrochée autour de son cou par un lacet. Elle se jeta dans les bras du jeune garçon, qui la reçut avec une effusion qui ne lui ressemblait pas:

-Merle!

-Majesté! J'étais si inquiète pour vous! Gémit la petite en léchant abondamment la joue de Van.

-Merle, arrête! Tout le monde nous regarde!

-Et alors?

-Après des hommes loups, une fille chat! dit doucement Hitomi.

-Maître Van! Appela soudain une voix grave qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

Quatre hommes en armure se tenaient devant le héros du jour. L'un d'eux, un géant avec deux ou trois balafres sur le visage (et sans doute plus encore ailleurs), semblait être le plus gradé de tous. Merle fit un petit bond de côté et recula de quelques mètres avant de s'agenouiller respectueusement. Van montra alors à tous la pierre qu'il tenait à la main et dit d'une voix forte à la foule rassemblée:

-Moi, Van Fanel, ai combattu le dragon et ramène avec moi le Drag Energist!

Les soldats restèrent stupéfaits quelques secondes, puis s'agenouillèrent à leur tour:

-Nous, les quatre généraux de Fanélia, sommes là pour l'attester!

-Je vous remercie!

Lynn était descendue du chariot peu après Van et n'avait pas bronché durant cet échange de mondanités ennuyeuses. De toute évidence, Van était le prince de ce royaume et le combat contre le dragon une épreuve pour accéder au trône. Voyant que la petite cérémonie d'accueil était terminée, Lynn rappela sa présence:

-Excuse-moi de te déranger, ton Altesse, je suis ravie que tout se passe bien pour toi, mais tu sembles avoir oublié les deux "fausses manœuvres" de ton petit succès!

-Comment oses-tu parler à notre seigneur sur ce ton? Menaça le balafré en avançant d'un pas.

-Laisse, Vargas! Intervint Van. Ces deux personnes sont mes invitées! Je vais tout t'expliquer!

Quelques éclaircissements plus tard, et un défilé devant tous les villageois dont Lynn se serait bien passée, les deux filles étaient installées dans une chambre confortable. Elles en profitèrent pour se changer.

Lynn passa une salopette en jeans bleue, un tee-shirt blanc, des chaussures montantes en toile et une veste en cuir noir à manches courtes. Elle attacha ensuite ses longs cheveux blonds en une queue de cheval haute qu'elle natta. De son côté, Hitomi troqua son survêtement contre un uniforme d'écolière (typiquement japonais), qu'elle tira d'un grand sac de sport.

-Tiens, remarqua Lynn, tu as quittée la Terre en emportant le sac de ta copine?

-C'est mon sac, rectifia Hitomi. Yukari me le gardait juste le temps de la course.

-Ah!

-Au fait, je ne sais toujours pas comment tu t'appelles.

-Moi, c'est Lynn.

-Lynn comment?

-Juste Lynn! Et toi, c'est...

-Hitomi Kanzaki! Enchantée!

-Ravie!

Voyant que sa camarade ne semblait pas particulièrement loquace, Hitomi se dirigea vers la fenêtre et ouvrit les volets. S'asseyant sur une chaise, elle contempla le paysage et poussa un long soupir. Tout en rangeant ses affaires, Lynn la regarda avec une nuance de remords: elle aurait sans doute du être plus sympa, vu que comme elle, elle n'avait pas demandé à être embarquée dans cette galère. Mais se sentant elle-même complètement désorientée, elle ne lui serait d'aucun réconfort. Et puis, la gentillesse et le remonte moral, ce n'était pas trop son truc!

Soudain, elle entendit un grand cri suivi du bruit d'une chute. Relevant la tête, elle éclata de rire en voyant que, surprise par l'apparition de Merle à la fenêtre, Hitomi en était tombée de sa chaise:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi? demanda la jeune fille à la nouvelle venue qui se léchait consciencieusement la main.

-Ne sois pas si familière, d'accord? répliqua la fille chat.

-Pardon, de quoi parles-tu?

-Je déteste les filles dans ton genre qui tournent autour du prince pour s'attirer ses faveurs! Ne t'approche pas de lui!

-Si quelqu'un manque de savoir-vivre dans cette pièce, c'est surtout toi! Intervint tranquillement Lynn. Lorsqu'on est bien élevée, primo, on frappe avant d'entrer et secundo, c'est par la porte qu'on entre!

-Quant à toi, continua Merle sans se démonter, je n'ai pas trop apprécié la façon irrespectueuse dont tu t'es adressée à Maître Van tout à l'heure!

-Alors là, que tu apprécies ou pas, je m'en moque "royalement"! Que ce type soit un prince, et même un futur roi, si j'ai bien compris le petit speech à notre arrivée, ou un simple clochard, il aura droit au même traitement. Je n'ai pas demandé à être là alors vous ferez avec mes manières, que ça vous plaise ou pas. Et s'il a des choses à me dire, qu'il vienne donc me les dire en face plutôt que se plaindre à sa petite minette domestique!

-Maître Van ne s'est pas plaint, je...

- Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mêles de cette histoire! Bon, sur ce, je vais prendre l'air moi, je n'aime pas être cloîtrée! Ciao les filles!

Attachant son sac à dos, Lynn laissa là les deux gamines et sortit dans la cour du château. Tout le monde était en effervescence car le couronnement de Van était prévu pour la fin de la journée. Lynn demanda à une servante pourquoi tant de hâte alors qu'il revenait à peine d'un combat contre un dragon qui avait faillit lui coûter la vie. La femme répondit que le trône était inoccupé depuis la mort du père de Van, dix ans plus tôt et que le royaume était resté sous la tutelle de Vargas toutes ces années, le temps que Van soit en âge de prendre la succession. Si la cérémonie était ainsi hâtée, c'était pour que la nouvelle se répande au plus vite dans les royaumes voisins et que cette formalité accomplie, le nouveau roi de Fanélia aurait ainsi plus de temps pour se familiariser avec son nouveau statut et ses nouvelles responsabilités.

Continuant son petit tour, Lynn ressentit malgré tout un élan de sympathie pour Van: avoir une telle charge sur ses épaules à un âge aussi jeune, il en fallait du courage. De plus, ce Vargas qui avait assuré l'intérim semblait de confiance et l'assisterait certainement de son mieux dans ses nouvelles fonctions. Les soldats et les généraux étaient en train de sortir des hangars de gigantesques robots:

-Dites, demanda-t-elle à un garde en écarquillant les yeux à la vue des imposantes machines, c'est quoi ces engins?

-Mais d'où sors-tu? Ce sont des Gymelefs!

-Ah, on n'a pas ça par chez nous!

-Quelle contrée de Gaïa peut être aussi sous-développée pour ne pas posséder de Gymelefs?

-En fait, je viens de là-haut! répondit Lynn en désignant la Terre.

-Alors, vous êtes une des invitées du prince qui viennent de la Lune des Illusions! s'exclama le soldat en s'inclinant aussitôt. Veuillez pardonner mon impertinence!

-T'inquiète, c'est bon relève-toi! Lui répondit Lynn. Pas besoin de faire tout ce cinéma, je suis exactement comme toi. En plus, j'ai horreur du protocole et de tout ce qui va avec donc tu peux me tutoyer, ça ne me pose aucun problème!

-Tu as des manières étranges, fit remarquer le soldat en se redressant.

-A ce point?

-Oui. Et ton langage aussi est curieux!

-Bah, ce ne sont que des divergences culturelles! Pour moi aussi vous êtes tous un peu surprenants! D'où ma question sur ces Gymelefs, c'est ça? A quoi ça sert exactement?

-Disons pour simplifier que ce sont de grandes armures de combat que nous pilotons de l'intérieur. Nous sommes comme reliés à la machine qui reproduit tous nos mouvements.

-Cool! Bon, je vois que tu as du travail, je te laisse! Merci pour les infos!

De plus en plus à l'aise, Lynn reprit son inspection. Finalement, ce monde ne semblait pas si ennuyeux que ça et rien ne l'empêchait de l'explorer un peu en attendant de trouver un moyen de retourner dans le sien. Elle demanda à l'un des quatre généraux qui les avaient accueillis le matin si elle pouvait regarder l'intérieur d'un des Gymelefs pour satisfaire sa grande curiosité. Celui-ci ne fit aucune difficulté et Lynn se retrouva bientôt dans le cockpit d'un des engins, admirant sa technologie avancée pour un monde aussi primaire.

Pendant son inspection, elle remarqua que Merle discutait avec un soldat et qu'ils ne cessaient de regarder dans sa direction. Puis, alors qu'elle venait de descendre de l'appareil, l'homme laissa la fille chat, qui s'en alla un peu trop précipitamment et vint lui parler:

-Hé! L'interpella-t-il un peu brusquement, tu es bien une fille?

-Brillante déduction! Se moqua Lynn avec un sourire. Pourquoi, ça ne se voit pas?

-Vu ta tenue, on se posait des questions. Les femmes ne savent donc pas s'habiller convenablement sur la Lune des Illusions?

-On n'a pas l'air d'avoir la même notion du mot convenable tous les deux, pas vrai? répondit Lynn, toujours souriante.

Elle avait remarqué que Merle regardait la scène cachée un peu plus loin. De toute évidence, elle avait demandé à cet homme de l'humilier en public pour se venger de l'affront qu'elle avait subi lors de son incrustation dans sa chambre. Malheureusement pour cette petite peste, elle ignorait que rien ne pouvait mettre Lynn dans l'embarra. Elle possédait un aplomb et un manque de tact légendaire et répondait toujours du tac au tac aux provocations, quand ce n'était pas elle qui les cherchait. Si ce pauvre bougre pensait la mettre mal à l'aise, il allait vite déchanter!

-Je vois où tu veux en venir! dit soudain Lynn, souriant de plus belle. Que t'a donc demandé la petite chatte planquée là-bas?

-Elle m'a juste dit que tu manquais aux convenances et que ce n'était pas parce que tu venais de la Lune des Illusions que tu pouvais faire n'importe quoi! La cérémonie du couronnement est sur le point de commencer et ton amie, même si sa tenue est malgré tout étrange, est convenablement vêtue pour l'occasion alors que toi...

-Alors que moi quoi? interrompit Lynn, toujours aussi calme, mais que ce petit jeu commençait à agacer. Ma tenue est confortable, je peux bouger aisément et en plus, elle me va plutôt bien! Je ne vois pas où est le problème!

-Une jeune femme digne de ce nom doit porter une robe et non une tenue aussi insolente!

-Mais d'où tu sors ça? Je m'habille comme je veux! J'ai jamais portée une seule robe de toute ma vie, ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais m'y mettre!

-Comment?

-Et oui, je n'ai pas eu de maman pour m'apprendre les bonnes manières et les convenances! J'ai été élevée dans un temple où on forme de guerriers et je n'avais pas vraiment le temps, ni l'envie d'ailleurs, de me pomponner!

-Tu veux dire que tu sais manier l'épée?

-Disons que je me débrouille avec tout ce qui peut trancher, découper et hacher menu les petits machos de ton envergure!

-Ha!ha!ha! Je suis sur que tu te vantes! S'esclaffa le jeune homme. Aucune femme ne peut avoir apprit le maniement des armes dans un temple!

-Sans doute pas sur cette planète attardée, mais chez moi, je suis une pro! Tu veux une démonstration? demanda soudain Lynn très sérieusement.

-Pourquoi pas! On va bien rire! Amenez-lui une épée!

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, j'ai la mienne!

Disant ces mots, Lynn fit apparaître son arme sous le regard médusé des soldats. Merle aussi regardait cette apparition avec une expression de béatitude impuissante.

-Alors, tu veux toujours m'apprendre le maniement des armes?

-Mais comment...

-Ah, ça te la coupe hein! Alors, tu fais quoi maintenant, tu continues à poser des questions inutiles où tu te bats comme un homme que tu es censé être?

-Ça suffit! interrompit Vargas en apparaissant, suivit du garde qui avait discuté avec Lynn avant qu'elle ne grimpe dans le Gymelef. Que se passe-t-il ici?

-Seigneur Vargas, cette fille est une sorcière! Déclara le soldat. Elle a fait apparaître une épée de nulle part!

-Pas de nulle part, pauvre cloche! répondit Lynn en redonnant à son arme sa forme de pendentif et en la remettant à sa place. Et il n'y a rien de magique là-dedans, enfin je crois! Ça a toujours été comme ça!

-Ce n'est pas la question que j'ai posée! interrompit Vargas.

-Disons que votre homme a une notion un peu vague du respect et je me proposais de lui en donner ma définition!

-Vous provoquez des problèmes une heure à peine avant le couronnement, je pense que la leçon de respect devrait également vous être instruite!

-Si vous permettez, Général; intervint le garde, ce n'est pas cette demoiselle qui a provoqué ce conflit, mais ce soldat qui a cherché à l'humilier devant tout le monde. Elle n'a fait que se défendre. L'assistance peut en être témoin.

-Dans ce cas, nous règlerons cela après le couronnement, dit Vargas en fusillant le soldat coupable du regard. Je veux que tout le monde reprenne son poste immédiatement!

Lynn remercia le garde d'un signe de tête pour son intervention, et celui-ci le lui rendit. Alors qu'elle passait devant une Merle furieuse, elle lui glissa à l'oreille:

-La prochaine fois que tu veux t'attaquer à quelqu'un, Chaton, prend d'abord le temps de savoir si tu es à la hauteur. Et si tu as vraiment un problème avec moi, viens donc m'en parler en face, on éclaircira ça entre filles!

Sans attendre la réponse de Merle, qui de toute façon aurait été incapable d'en donner, Lynn suivit Vargas pour se rendre à la cérémonie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Van reçut d'un prêtre une épée portant le blason de sa famille et donc, le symbole de son rang. Tous les soldats étaient au garde-à-vous, et le peuple, sans doute ému d'assister enfin à cet instant historique, ne bronchait pas. Même Hitomi regardait la cérémonie avec respect et curiosité. De son côté, Lynn était moins enthousiaste: adossée contre un mur à l'écart des autres, elle trouvait ce déploiement de civilité royale pompeux et n'avait qu'une hâte: que ça se termine au plus vite!

Son vœu se réalisa plus tôt qu'elle n'aurait pu l'espérer: un garde vint annoncer qu'on attaquait Fanélia. Selon lui, il s'agirait de géants invisibles qui détruisaient tout sur leur passage. Alors que le peuple se réfugiaient dans la foret pour se mettre à l'abri, Vargas rassembla les trois autres généraux et donna ses ordres:

-Et moi? demanda Van.

-Vous allez au sanctuaire avec nos invitées. Il est temps de réveiller Escaflowne!

-J'ai compris! répondit Van en s'éloignant, suivit d'Hitomi.

Avant de les suivre, Lynn se retourna vers Vargas et lui dit:

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, de mon vivant, personne ne touchera à un cheveu de votre roi! Vous avez ma parole!

-Je sens que je peux vous faire confiance, répondit le vieux guerrier. Allez maintenant!

Lynn retrouva les deux adolescents dans une grande salle étrange: en son centre il y avait une sorte de spirale dessinée sur le sol et juste au-dessus, un gigantesque rocher tenu par des câbles. Van se positionna au cœur de la spirale. Il sortit son épée de son fourreau, s'entailla légèrement le pouce, et fit couler son sang sur l'Energist pris au dragon. Levant ce dernier, il déclara d'une voix forte:

-Moi, Van Fanel, roi de Fanélia, vais unir mon destin à celui d'Escaflowne et réveiller ainsi le dragon qui sommeille en lui!

La spirale se mit alors à tourner sur elle-même, tandis que Van restait immobile en son centre, et propulsa un courant d'air puissant qui monta jusqu'au rocher. Celui-ci se fissura alors de toute part et vola en éclats, découvrant un magnifique Gymelef blanc qui se posa juste devant Van.

Le jeune garçon monta sur le genou du géant d'acier et se posta devant ce qui semblait être son cœur, un gros cristal du même rosé que l'Energist. Van introduisit la pierre dans le cœur et sauta à terre. La partie ventrale du Gymelef s'ouvrit et le cockpit apparut.

-Que comptes-tu faire? demanda Hitomi à Van qui grimpait dans l'engin.

-Je vais me battre avec Escaflowne contre ces ennemis!

-Tu devrais te mettre à l'abri, conseilla Lynn à la jeune fille, ça risque de devenir dangereux!

-Pour toi aussi!

-T'inquiète, j'ai de quoi me défendre!

Et sous le regard ébahi d'Hitomi, qui assistait à ce phénomène pour la première fois, Lynn sortit son épée. Avant que la lycéenne ne puisse poser la moindre question, la porte du sanctuaire explosa. De prime abord, Lynn ne put distinguer l'ennemi, qui avait en effet la singulière faculté de devenir invisible. Se concentrant comme elle l'avait appris au temple, elle parvint à sentir sa présence:

-A ta gauche!

-Comment sais-tu ça? demanda Van. Moi je ne vois rien!

-Elle a raison! s'exclama soudain Hitomi. Attention!

Des griffes d'acier jaillirent alors de la position de l'ennemi et foncèrent sur Escaflowne. Van para l'assaut et contre-attaqua en brisant les lames acérées. Pour sa part, Lynn s'était précipitée vers l'adversaire et l'avait frappé. On entendit comme un déchirement et l'assaillant apparut au grand jour: c'était un Gymelef qui semblait plus perfectionné que ceux que Lynn avait vu jusqu'ici.

-Et bien! S'exclama-t-elle, jolie technologie! Hé ton Altesse, je te laisse t'occuper de celui-là, il y en a un autre qui approche!

-Entendu!

Lynn se lança dans la bagarre avec un étrange sentiment de renaissance: sur Terre, elle n'osait pas se servir de ses talents devant des gens ou à pleine puissance, pour ne pas se retrouver sur une table de dissection, ou dans un cirque, mais ce combat, bien que très dangereux, lui procurait un plaisir étrange, une folie grisante. Le second Gymelef se retrouva également à découvert. Lynn, ne voulant pas utiliser sa technique secrète dans un espace clos, de peur de blesser ses compagnons, se rendit finalement compte que son épée était assez puissante pour malgré tout abîmer les armures ennemies.

Van aussi, se battait comme un diable, maniant son appareil comme un chef pour un premier essai. Hitomi, de son côté, s'était réfugiée dans le coin le plus isolé du sanctuaire pour ne pas être impliquée. Lynn songea malgré tout qu'elle devait elle aussi avoir quelques talents cachés car cela faisait deux fois, en comptant son intervention lors du combat de Van contre le dragon, qu'elle les prévenait d'un danger.

Prise dans ses réflexions, Lynn perdit de sa concentration et son adversaire en profita pour l'envoyer valser. Mais au lieu de la réattaquer, il s'élança sur Van et s'apprêtait à le frapper lâchement dans le dos, lorsque Vargas surgit d'on ne sut où, une énorme épée à la main, et il para le coup. Puis il repoussa l'arme adverse et sauta sur le Gymelef, qui recula hors du sanctuaire.

-Maître Van, fuyez avec ces personnes pour les mettre à l'abri le plus vite possible!

-Je ne fuirai jamais devant l'ennemi! Hurla Van en terrassant son adversaire.

-Maître Van, c'est important, partez! Ordonna Vargas.

-Il a raison Gamin! dit Lynn. Pense à la môme, elle pourrait prendre un mauvais coup! Moi aussi ça me met mal à l'aise de partir comme ça, mais prend le plutôt comme un repli stratégique, on reviendra plus tard finir le nettoyage!

A contrecœur, Van prit délicatement Hitomi dans sa main, tandis que Lynn s'installait sur son épaule, et ils sortirent du sanctuaire. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à leurs yeux les cloua sur place: tous les soldats gisaient à terre, mort, et Fanélia était la proie des flammes. Parmi les cadavres, Lynn reconnut avec une boule dans la gorge le garde avec qui elle avait sympathisé dans l'après-midi, et même le soldat qui l'avait chahutée. Voir un tel carnage lui donna soudain le tournis, surtout qu'elle n'en comprenait pas les raisons.

-Vargas, ça suffit! Cessez le combat! Cria Van.

-Vargas, attention! fit Hitomi en écho.

Mais l'avertissement vint trop tard: le vieux guerrier ne put éviter la pointe d'acier qui le transperça, et il chuta lourdement à terre. Tout en tentant de se relever, il regarda Escaflowne et murmura:

-Maître Van...vous devez...vous enfuir avec Escaflowne pour...sauver Fanélia...dans le futur...Sauvez...Fanélia... Et vous, continua-t-il dans un dernier souffle à l'attention de Lynn, s'il vous plait...tenez votre...promesse...

Lynn se rappellerait toujours le cri déchirant poussé par Van lorsque Vargas rendit son dernier soupir. Escaflowne tomba alors à genou tandis que les Gymelefs ennemis les cernaient. Lynn était à court d'idée et les sentaient perdu lorsque soudain, Hitomi se mit alors à hurler:

-Non!

Une colonne de lumière, semblable à celle qui les avait amenés sur Gaïa, les entoura alors et les transporta loin du champ de bataille.

-Nous voilà repartis! Songea Lynn. Mais pour où?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Lorsque Lynn émergea de son sommeil forcé, elle se trouvait seule, allongée sur l'herbe à côté de son épée. Ramassant son arme tout en se relevant péniblement, elle regarda le ciel et constata qu'elle était toujours sur Gaïa.

-Bon, résumons la situation: je débarque sur une autre planète, me retrouve au milieu d'un conflit dont je ne sais rien. J'assiste à un massacre, je me fais ré embarquée je ne sais comment sur cette même planète et j'ai paumé les deux mômes que j'étais censées protéger! Et je me réveille dans un lieu inconnu en pleine nuit pour bien arranger les choses! Ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour de chance!

Un hurlement interrompit son monologue. Lynn reconnut la voix d'Hitomi et se hâta dans sa direction, espérant arriver à temps pour l'aider malgré qu'elle ait encore la tête dans du coton. Au bout de cinq minutes environ, grâce à sa faculté à repérer les personnes à leur aura, elle déboucha sur une clairière, lieu de l'action en cours: Hitomi était à terre, inconsciente. Quant à Van, il était aux prises avec un inconnu: grand, les cheveux longs et blonds, habillé très noblement, il maniait plutôt bien l'épée. Il ne lui fallut d'ailleurs que peu de temps pour mettre Van au tapis et il pensait sans doute être tranquille lorsque Lynn lui tomba dessus. Malgré sa surprise, il para l'assaut et Lynn du reculer sous le couvert des arbres.

-Je ne te laisserai pas leur faire d'avantage de mal, compris? Menaça cette dernière en brandissant son épée. Ces pauvres gosses viennent de subir assez de tragédies comme ça pour que je laisse un bandit des grands chemins tenter de les détrousser!

-Je pense que vous vous méprenez sur mes intentions, répondit calmement l'inconnu. C'est ce jeune homme qui m'a agressé le premier.

-Ben voyons! Alors tu m'expliques pourquoi la môme aussi est dans les vapes?

-Pardon?

-Ah oui, j'oubliais qu'ici, votre vocabulaire est limité! Je voulais dire, pourquoi cette fille est inconsciente?

-Je l'ai aidé à se débarrasser de ce misérable, expliqua le jeune homme en désignant un homme assommé à terre que Lynn n'avait pas vu, qui lui, est un voleur. Votre amie s'est évanouie, sans doute épuisée par ce trop plein d'émotions, qui, comme vous venez de le dire, n'étaient pas les premières. Ce garçon m'a attaqué parce que comme vous, il a du croire que je lui voulais du mal, mais il n'en n'est rien et il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de le lui expliquer. Pour vous prouver ma bonne fois, je vais ranger mon arme, en espérant que vous ferez de même.

Joignant le geste à la parole, l'inconnu remis son épée dans son fourreau. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Lynn abaissa la sienne, puis, sous le regard intrigué de son interlocuteur, elle la remit autour de son cou.

-Mouais, admettons que ton histoire tient la route! C'est bien dans le style de son Altesse de foncer d'abord et de poser les questions ensuite! Je ne vaux pas mieux, puisque j'ai commis la même erreur, désolée pour nous deux! On est un peu à cran!

-J'accepte vos excuses! Déclara l'homme avec un sourire. Il est évident que seuls de terribles évènements ont pu vous braquer ainsi et vous rendre aussi prompts à l'action! Mais pourriez-vous avancer dans la lumière, pria-t-il ensuite, afin que je puisse voir à qui j'ai affaire?

-Pas de problème! S'exécuta Lynn en avançant d'un pas.

-Mais vous êtes une femme! s'exclama l'homme en ayant un mouvement de recul.

-Sans blague? Ne me ressort pas le couplet qu'une femme n'a rien à faire vêtue de la sorte avec une épée à la main, parce que j'ai déjà eu ma dose sur le sujet! Et puis, ce n'est pas le plus important pour l'instant!

-Vous avez raison! Nous pourrons discuter de tout cela une fois arrivés à mon camp. Permettez-moi de me présenter: je suis Allen Schézar, chevalier céleste d'Astria.

-Enchantée, je m'appelle Lynn.

-Vous n'avez pas de nom de famille?

-Non, vu que je n'ai pas de famille, au sens où tu l'entends. Mais comme tu viens de le dire, on parlera de tout ça plus tard. Il faut s'occuper des gamins.

-Très bien, aidez-moi à les transportez dans cette barque, demanda Allen en désignant l'embarcation sur une rivière située à quelques mètres de là. Le camp est situé à une heure à peine.

Le trajet se déroula dans un silence total. Voyant que sa compagne semblait épuisée par toutes ces péripéties, Allen la laissa se reposer et Lynn lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle put même dormir un peu car Allen lui semblait quelqu'un de confiance et de toute façon, elle était à bout.

Une heure plus tard, Lynn faisait la connaissance des compagnons d'Allen. Le camp était en fait un avant-poste du royaume d'Astria, pays voisin de Fanélia, et le chevalier en était le commandant. Il fallait dire qu'il méritait cette place car il avait tout organisé de main de maître dès leur arrivée: Escaflowne fut rangé dans un hangar avec d'autres appareils, Van dans une chambre gardée, histoire de le calmer à son réveil, et Hitomi couchée dans un bon lit dans la salle principale.

Ce fut dans cette pièce que Lynn entra en grande conversation avec Allen pour lui expliquer leur présence dans son secteur. Elle resta évasive sur l'endroit d'où elle venait, ne sachant trop comment il réagirait à la nouvelle. Elle se contenta de dire qu'avec Hitomi, elles avaient été recueillies par Fanélia, que lors du couronnement de Van, des inconnus en Gymelefs avaient attaqué le royaume et à part eux et le peuple qui avait fui dans les montagnes, il ne devait rester aucun survivant, ou alors très peu.

-Et vous n'avez aucune idée de l'identité de vos assaillants? Lui demanda Allen

-Non, aucune. Comme je te l'ai dit, la môme et moi on venait juste d'arriver alors on n'a pas du tout compris ce qui ce passait.

-Hum, la description que vous me donner des Gymelefs qui vous ont agressé ne m'évoque aucun pays en particulier, il faudra que je fasse des recherches à ce sujet.

-Je pense qu'il n'y a rien de plus à faire pour le moment, admit Lynn. Dis, je peux te demander un service?

-Bien entendu, ce que vous désirez!

-Tu peux arrêter de me vouvoyer, ça me met mal à l'aise depuis tout à l'heure! Je suis quelqu'un d'assez simple et les formules de politesse un peu trop longues, je n'y suis pas habituée!

-Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux, ça ne me pose aucun problème!

-Merci!

-Bon, reprenons! Tu as dit que cette jeune fille et toi, vous avez été recueillis par Fanélia, mais d'où venez-vous?

-C'est... très très loin, tu ne dois pas connaître!

-Je connais tous les royaumes de Gaïa.

-C'est bien ma veine! Songea Lynn, qui ne voulait pas en dire trop pour le moment. Heu, on en parlera plus tard, je crois que la môme est en train de se réveiller!

En effet, Hitomi, reprenait doucement connaissance. Lynn s'assit à ses côtés et lui sourit:

-Salut, bien dormi?

-Lynn! Où sommes-nous?

-En sécurité pour le moment, rassure-toi!

-Alors la princesse s'est enfin réveillée? demanda l'un des soldats.

A la vue des hommes d'Allen, Hitomi eut l'air paniqué. Il fallait dire qu'il y avait de quoi: les hommes présents dans la pièce avaient plus l'air de pirates que de soldats.

-Ça suffit! Ordonna leur chef, vous allez l'effrayer !

-C'est vrai qu'avoir des têtes pareils sous le nez, ça n'aide pas à bien émerger! Souligna malicieusement Lynn

-Non mais! S'indignèrent faussement les soldats en éclatant de rire.

Hitomi, pour sa part, n'avait pas du tout l'air d'avoir envie de rire. Elle se leva, alla à la fenêtre et s'y accouda. Constatant qu'elle était toujours sur Gaïa et que tous les évènements survenus ces dernières heures n'étaient pas un cauchemar grotesque, elle nicha sa tête dans ses bras et sanglota. Lynn voulut aller la rassurer, mais elle fut devancée par Allen:

-Allons, je sais que tu viens de traverser de rudes épreuves, mais tu n'as rien à craindre des personnes ici présentes. Mon nom est Allen Schézar. Ne t'inquiète de rien, nous vous protègerons, toi et tes amis, car tel est notre devoir de chevaliers!

-Quel poseur! Marmonna Lynn, assez fort du moins pour qu'on l'entende.

-C'est sa façon de faire, dit un soldat qui s'était rapproché d'elle.

-Technique de drague habituelle quoi!

-Pardon?

-Non, rien! Oublie!

-Commandant! dit un homme portant une veste verte, en entrant dans la pièce. Le gamin aussi est réveillé! Continua-t-il en faisant entrer le jeune roi dans la pièce.

-Van! s'écria Hitomi en l'apercevant.

-Alors ton Altesse, enfin calmé? demanda Lynn avec un sourire.

Mais Van ne fit pas attention à elle. Il fixait Allen avec un regard qui semblait dire : "je ne t'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout! " Lynn, commençant à connaître le garçon et ne voulant pas que les choses s'aggravent, s'empressa de le mettre au courant de la situation.

Plus tard, ils étaient installés sur un balcon. Allen est Hitomi étaient attablés tandis que Lynn était assise sur la balustrade et que Van faisait les cent pas, tel un lion en cage, tout en faisant le récit détaillé de leurs aventures. En effet, les trois amis s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que dire toute la vérité à Allen serait la moindre des choses pour le remercier de les avoir accueillis et peut-être espérer une aide supplémentaire de sa part.

-Tu dis... tu dis que ces deux personnes viennent de la Lune des Illusions? Répéta Allen pour la troisième fois au moins.

-Je n'arrête pas de te le dire! Soupira Van, agacé.

-Puisque c'est le roi de Fanélia qui l'affirme, déclara Allen en sortant l'épée de Van de son fourreau, juste assez pour que l'on voie son emblème, et en la rangeant aussitôt, je ne peux que le croire! Cela explique bien des choses, notamment ton comportement étrange, sourit-il en regardant Lynn. Et aussi le fait que tu ne me l'as pas dit tout de suite, ne sachant pas à qui faire confiance ou pas.

-C'est l'une des raisons en effet, admit Lynn en lui rendant son sourire. Mais je n'étais pas la seule concernée et donc pas la seule à décider quoi dire et à qui.

-J'aurais réagit exactement comme toi si j'avais deux personnes à protéger, assura Allen. Au fait, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Hitomi, je ne sais toujours pas ton nom, jeune fille.

-Hitomi, Hitomi Kanzaki.

-Hitomi, répéta Allen en détachant chaque syllabe. Quel joli prénom!

-Et le voilà reparti! dit Lynn avec découragement. Comme si c'était le moment!

-De quoi parles-tu? Lui demanda Van qui était le seul à l'avoir entendue.

-Rien, je me parle à moi seule, fais pas attention!

-Écoute Allen, reprit Van, je suis désolé d'être entré dans ton pays sans permission mais les circonstances m'y ont forcée! J'aimerais que tu me rendes Escaflowne!

-Pour quelle raison?

-Mais parce que ce Gymelef est à moi! S'emporta Van. Je dois rentrer à Fanélia et combattre cet ennemi invisible à cause de qui tout cela est arrivé!

-C'est trop tard!

-Comment?

-Fanélia n'existe plus! Il n'en reste que des ruines fumantes!

Allen avait annoncé cette nouvelle au roi en le regardant droit dans les yeux, pour bien lui montrer qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Hitomi avait le visage effaré et Lynn elle-même fut ébranlée par cette nouvelle, même si au fond, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela, vu l'état du royaume lorsqu'ils l'avaient laissé.

-Tu...tu mens! Prononça faiblement Van, le regard hagard.

-Je tiens cette information de nos marchands qui étaient installés là-bas et qui ont pu fuirent à temps. On me l'a rapporté avant que nous nous installions ici. Et j'ai toute confiance en ces personnes.

-Fanélia...détruite! Continua Van, que la nouvelle semblait avoir assommé.

-Après ce qui s'est passé, vous devez avant tout rester ici pour votre sécurité en attendant d'en savoir plus sur vos ennemis et leurs motivations!

-Autrement dit, intervint Lynn, on doit se contenter de se tourner gentiment les pouces en attendant que ça passe!

-Non, mais...

Allen s'interrompit brusquement car le sol se mit à trembler, tandis qu'un grondement assourdissant se rapprochait. Tous levèrent les yeux en même temps et virent apparaître soudainement un énorme engin de pierre qui stationnait en lévitation au-dessus du camp.

-Zaïbacher! Murmura Allen. C'est l'une de leur forteresse volante. Que viennent-ils donc faire dans les parages?

Comme il prononçait ces mots, une trappe s'ouvrit dans la forteresse et plusieurs Gymelefs en sortirent pour se poser dans la cour du camp.

-Nom de sort! Explosa Lynn. Ce sont ceux qui ont attaqué Fanélia!

-Tu es sûre? demanda Allen, sur le qui-vive!

-Oh, je ne suis pas prête de les oublier ceux-là!

-Alors il va falloir jouer serré!

En voyant Allen si tendu, Lynn comprit que leurs adversaires semblaient avoir une très mauvaise réputation, ce que confirmait l'attaque de Fanélia. C'est pourquoi elle conseilla à Van d'éviter de leur rentrer dedans avant qu'ils n'en sachent d'avantage. Ce dernier ne répondit rien mais on voyait très bien qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était justement de foncer dans le tas.

Peu après, Allen recevait dans la grande salle les soldats de Zaïbacher.

-Nous venons simplement nous ravitailler en eau, déclara leur chef.

D'emblée, le personnage déplut à Lynn: son regard était trop froid et trop cruel. De plus, le contraste avec ses manières mielleuses et son air efféminé était effarant. Autant dire un ennemi dangereux qu'on devait souvent sous-estimer.

-Nous allons faire aussi vite que possible, Dilandeau! répondit Allen sur un ton courtois.

Comme à son habitude, Lynn s'était postée dans un coin sombre, où elle pouvait tout voir sans se faire remarquer. Van, quant à lui, ne faisait pas dans la discrétion: il bouscula tous ceux qui lui faisaient obstacle et se retrouva sur le devant de la scène. Allen le regarda bien fixement pour lui intimer de ne pas bouger, mais cela ne semblait pas l'intéresser. Hitomi, de son côté, avait profité du sillage laissé par Van lors de son passage forcé et se tenait juste derrière lui, car elle semblait un peu curieuse.

-Dites-moi Commandant, demanda Dilandeau, n'auriez-vous pas vu passer un étrange Gymelef près de votre camp, par hasard?

-Non, je n'ai rien vu et on ne m'a fait aucun rapport à ce sujet, répondit Allen avec un sang-froid impeccable. Vous avez une magnifique forteresse, continua-t-il. Avec un tel appareil, vous devez passer inaperçu!

-C'est notre stratégie! Fanfaronna Dilandeau. Il est plus facile de chasser un ennemi lorsque ce dernier ne peut pas nous voir.

-Excusez-moi de changer ainsi de conversation, mais on m'a rapporté que le royaume de Fanélia a été détruit hier, en avez-vous entendu parler?

-Vous voulez parler de ce petit royaume près du vôtre c'est cela? On dit qu'il aurait été attaqué par un dragon. Il aurait anéanti toute la région.

A ces mots, Lynn vit le visage de Van se crisper tandis qu'il portait la main à son épée. Elle ne pouvait lui envoyer un signe pour le calmer sans se faire repérer, c'est pourquoi elle se tint prête à toute éventualité.

-De toute façon, poursuivit Dilandeau, ce pays a même perdu son roi. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait un avenir.

-Et que penser des lâches qui vont au combat sans révéler leur identité? Fulmina Van.

-Et vlan! Songea Lynn, je m'y attendais à celle-là! Comment mettre les pieds dans le plat en beauté! Ce gosse, quelle plaie j'vous jure!

Le chef de Zaïbacher s'approcha de Van, mais ce n'était pas ce dernier qui semblait l'intéresser car il l'écarta sans douceur pour se retrouver devant Hitomi. La pauvre fille était morte de peur. Pour sa part, Lynn avait porté la main à son cou, prêt à tailler en pièces ce sale type et toute sa bande s'il osait porter un doigt sur la jeune fille.

-Quels drôles de vêtements! dit Dilandeau. Je me demande d'où elle peut bien venir.

-C'est ma nouvelle petite amie, déclara Allen soudainement en prenant place derrière Hitomi. Elle vient de l'est et s'appelle Hitomi.

Tendrement, le chevalier embrassa la joue de la jeune fille, qui devint rouge comme une pivoine. Malgré la délicatesse de la situation, Lynn se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire en voyant la mine déconfite de Dilandeau, qui manifestement ne s'attendait pas à ça, mais plus encore, en voyant celle de Van.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, Dilandeau, reprit Allen, mes hommes vont se charger de votre ravitaillement le plus vite possible!

-Je reconnais bien là le célèbre Allen Schézar! dit Dilandeau avec un sourire crispé. Votre réputation de Don Juan n'est donc pas un mythe! J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant!

-C'est vrai que quand on est une pédale refoulée, c'est difficile de se faire des filles! Lâcha soudain Lynn en sortant de la pénombre.

Ça avait été plus fort qu'elle! Elle avait pourtant vu de quoi ce type était capable et son intervention, ajoutée à celle de Van, risquait de compromettre définitivement leur couverture, mais un "je ne sais quoi" l'exaspérait chez ce type et elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'attaquer. De son côté, Allen semblait se demander s'ils allaient tous pouvoir rester vivants jusqu'à la fin de la journée si ces inconscients continuaient de provoquer Dilandeau.

-Je vous demande pardon? Articula ce dernier, blême de rage. Qu'entendez-vous par "pédale refoulée"?

-Cherche dans un dico, tu finiras bien par trouver tout seul! Roucoula la jeune femme face à lui, pour bien lui montrer qu'elle n'avait aucunement peur de lui.

-Qui êtes-vous donc? Je trouve votre attitude forte déplaisante!

-Je m'appelle Lynn. Comme toi, je ne suis que de passage dans la région, alors ne vas pas blâmer ce pauvre chevalier qui n'a pas pu se douter que je suis plutôt du genre tête brûlée.

-Et mal élevée, de surcroît pour une femme!

-Et tu n'as encore rien vu!assura Lynn, Mais par respect pour notre hôte, à qui je ne veux pas attirer d'ennuis, je vais en rester là. A bientôt, qui sait?

-Ce sera sans doute plus vite que vous ne le pensez!

Pendant de longues secondes, les deux adversaires se mesurèrent du regard, puis chacun poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque Dilandeau se détourna et sortit avec ses hommes.

-Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit? Glapit Allen. Je croyais que vous deviez vous faire discrets!

-Ça a avorté avec l'intervention de son Altesse! répondit Lynn en regardant Van d'un air courroucé. Et puis, j'ai voulu m'assurer d'une chose.

-Qui valait la peine de faire tout ce tapage?

-Oh oui! Tu crois vraiment qu'ils étaient là par hasard? Ils s'en prennent à Fanélia et le lendemain, ils débarquent ici sous prétexte de chasser un drôle de Gymelef? Si on cogite cinq minutes, on comprend très vite que leur cible, en attaquant Fanélia, c'était de s'emparer d'Escaflowne, et de son roi par la même occasion.

-Mais pourquoi en ont-ils après moi? s'écria Van. Jamais nous n'avons attaqué Zaïbacher! Et que feraient-ils d'un Gymelef que seul un membre de la famille royale peut piloter?

-Là, tu m'en demande trop! Je te rappelle que je débarque dans votre monde et que je prends le train en marche! La seule chose dont je sois sûre, c'est qu'on va très vite le revoir ce type là! Il sait pertinemment que ce qu'il recherche est ici et vu son regard avide de sang, cette fois-là, on va l'entendre arriver de loin!

-Nous verrons cela plus tard! Intervint Allen, qui s'était un peu radouci. Gadès, interpella-t-il au soldat en veste verte, le plus gradé après lui, conduis donc nos hôtes là où ils seront en sécurité et ne pourront plus faire de vagues, et viens me voir après!

-Bien!

Le dénommé Gadès emmena donc les trois amis dans une pièce confortable, comprenant trois lits. Malgré le confort apparent, la pièce ne possédait aucune fenêtre et Gadès referma la porte à clé en s'en allant.

-Houla! J'ai comme l'impression que ce cher Commandant n'a pas trop apprécié notre intervention! Remarqua Lynn. C'est vrai qu'on a exagéré!

-Je ne trouve pas! dit Van. Il fallait montrer à ces chiens que nous les avions démasqués!

-Ouais, et par la même occasion, leur indiquer notre position, petit malin!

-Je n'ai pas été le seul à intervenir il me semble!

-C'est quand même toi qui a démarré les hostilités, non? Je n'ai pas fait autre chose que d'enfoncer le clou!

-Ce qui n'était pas non plus très intelligent! fit remarquer Hitomi pour calmer le jeu. De toute façon, ce qui est fait est fait! Autant attendre la suite des évènements.

-Comme si on nous avait laissé le choix! Bougonna Van. Au fait, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Lynn, c'est quoi une " pédale refoulée"?

-Heu, dit Hitomi, qui avait du mal à garder son sérieux en voyant Lynn pliée en deux et se tenant les côtes de rire, chez nous, c'est une façon injurieuse d'appeler les hommes efféminés.

-Si tu veux des synonymes, pouffa Lynn, tu as tantine, ma choute, pédale...

-C'est bon, interrompit Hitomi, rouge de honte, je crois qu'il a compris!

-Désolée! Bien, redevenons sérieux deux minutes: ton Altesse, tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que seuls les membres de la famille royale pouvaient piloter Escaflowne, c'est ça?

-En effet. Escaflowne a été conçu par une tribu très ancienne, les Ispano. Le pacte de sang qui lie ce Gymelef à la famille royale ne peut être brisé que par la mort.

-Donc, à ce jour, toi seul peux entrer ou sortir de cet engin et le piloter. Hum!

-A quoi songes-tu? Questionna Hitomi en la voyant si absorbée dans ses réflexions.

-Je me trompe peut-être, mais il se pourrait que Zaïbacher, pour un motif peu reluisant, ait besoin d'Escaflowne et donc, de son pilote. Je pense que c'est pour cette raison qu'on les a au train depuis Fanélia.

-Ce n'est pas si bête! répondit Van. Je suis navré que vous vous soyez retrouvées mêlées à toute cette histoire!

-T'inquiète! Le rassura Lynn en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule. La môme et moi on fera en sorte de t'aider à régler cette histoire au plus vite comme ça, tu pourras trouver un moyen de nous ramener chez nous! Bon, ce n'est pas le tout, faut que je sorte prendre l'air moi! Je ne supporte pas les espaces clos!

-Je te signale que la porte est fermée!

-Merci pour l'info, ton Altesse, j'avais remarqué! Mais il se trouve que je possède quelques trucs assez cool, comme tu as déjà pu t'en apercevoir. Je peux entre autre me téléporter.

-Quoi? S'exclamèrent ses compagnons.

-Pour être exacte, je ne peux me retrouver qu'à côté d'une personne que je connais car il faut que je me concentre sur sa psyché, donc je dois l'avoir déjà rencontrée pour me téléporter!

-Tu es vraiment étrange! fit remarqué Hitomi. Tu es sûre que tu viens de la même planète que moi?

-Mais oui! Simplement, j'ai été élevée dans un temple où ils formaient des guerriers qui avaient certaines aptitudes. Il est vrai que j'étais la seule à avoir toutes ces facultés, que j'ai découvertes au fur et à mesure, et dont personne, même pas mes maîtres, n'ont pu savoir d'où ça pouvait bien venir, vu qu'ils m'ont trouvée devant leur porte un beau matin!

-Donc, résuma Van, tu transformes ton pendentif en épée...

-Et personne ne peut la toucher, à par moi, sans se faire électrocuter. Et elle peut envoyer un disque d'énergie sur mes adversaires.

-En plus! s'exclama Hitomi qui regardait la jeune femme avec des yeux ronds.

-Tu peux aussi sentir quand des ennemis invisibles approchent!

-Ça, en revanche, c'est une technique que tous les élèves du temple ont apprise. C'est l'aura corporelle des gens que je repère, leur présence physique.

-...et tu peux te téléporter! Et à part ça?

-J'ai un caractère de cochon, je n'ai aucun tact et je suis totalement allergique à tout ce qui concerne le protocole, la politesse et tout ce qui va avec!

-Lynn!

-D'accord, sinon, je me défends bien avec toutes sortes d'armes blanches, au corps à corps, et je peux activer un champ protecteur que je peux aussi balancer sur les autres. Autrement, je ne vois pas! Je sais bien que je suis hors norme, mais c'est comme ça, vous allez devoir vous y faire!

-Je n'énumérais pas tes capacités comme des choses dérangeantes, la rassura Van, mais plutôt comme des atouts qui vont pouvoir nous être utiles!

-Si tu peux te téléporter, pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé de nous ramener sur Terre? interrompit Hitomi.

- J'ai déjà essayé! En général, je peux atterrir dans un rayon de vingt mètres autour de la personne à laquelle je pense, où qu'elle se trouve, mais là, on est sur une autre planète qui doit être dans une sorte de faille dimensionnelle ou quelque chose dans le genre parce que j'y arrive pas du tout! Ok! Comme je le disais, il faut que j'aille prendre l'air! J'ai beaucoup de points forts, mais ma plus grosse faiblesse est que je suis claustrophobe! Comme je ne connais pas grand monde sur cette planète, je vais allez voir ce cher Commandant pour adoucir un peu les choses après notre petite scène de tout à l'heure !

-Et si tu nous emmenais ailleurs plutôt? Suggéra Van. Tu pourrais penser à Lum et nous pourrions ainsi retourner à Fanélia!

-On se calme! L'arrêta Lynn. Premièrement, malgré que ce pouvoir soit cool, il a ses limites: je ne peux me téléporter que seule et sans bagages, hormis mon sac. Deuxièmement, je ne pense pas que tu laisserais Escaflowne derrière toi, hein?

-Non, bougonna Van, déçu.

-Fort bien! Et troisièmement, malgré ton antipathie visible pour ce chevalier, tu dois bien reconnaître qu'il nous sera d'une aide précieuse contre Zaïbacher?

-Hum!

-Bon! Déjà que ma petite visite risque de ne pas l'enchanter particulièrement, inutile de nous le mettre à dos par d'autres excès! Je vais aller le voir et vous, vous restez ici! Et pas de blagues, ok?

-Ça va, j'ai compris! Fulmina Van en lui tournant le dos et en allant s'asseoir sur un des lits

Pas spécialement convaincu, mais ne pouvant espérer mieux d'un tel inconscient, Lynn se concentra donc sur Allen et se téléporta. Ce dernier, assis sur le balcon, ne la vit pas arriver et sursauta quand elle lui dit:

-Hello Commandant! Je peux m'asseoir?

-Lynn? Mais comment?

-Tut! Tut! Tut! Petit secret personnel! Si tu t'inquiètes pour les mômes, pas de soucis, ils sont toujours au frais!

-Où tu devrais être toi aussi, normalement! dit Allen d'un air sévère.

-Je sais, je sais! Mais je ne supporte pas d'être enfermée! Ça me rend malade! Et puis, je tenais à te présenter mes excuses pour mon intervention et celle de son Altesse tout à l'heure.

-J'accepterais ces excuses si elles étaient sincères!

-Mais elles le sont! D'accord, c'est vrai que ça m'a fait un bien fou de moucher l'autre guignol...

-Pardon?

-Heu, vocabulaire de chez moi! De le remettre à sa place si tu préfères! Mais je m'excuse pour t'avoir mis dans l'embarras, surtout que t'as été très sympa avec nous jusque là et qu'on te rend pas la tâche particulièrement facile! Alors, fit Lynn avec une moue contrite, tu me pardonnes?

-Très bien, ça ira pour cette fois, si tu me dis comment tu as pu traverser une porte de bois épais fermée à clé et un camp remplit de gardes, pour venir me rejoindre.

-Ah, d'accord! Je ne sais pas si tu vas me croire mais ...

-Venant de toi, je m'attends à tout!

-Je me suis téléportée.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, Allen regarda la jeune femme avec stupeur, puis, voyant qu'elle était très sérieuse, il dit:

-Et comment tu fais ça?

-C'est compliqué! J'ai aussi d'autres talents cachés, comme je viens de l'expliquer aux mômes, mais je n'aime pas me répéter, alors tu verras bien par toi-même un de ces jours!

-Très bien, je me contenterai de cette explication, pour le moment. Finalement, c'est aussi bien que tu sois venue, on va pouvoir discuter tous les deux!

-De quoi?

-Mais de toi! J'arrive plus ou moins à discerner la personnalité de Van, et même celle d'Hitomi, mais j'ai plus de mal avec toi. J'ai l'impression que tu es comme de l'eau qui glisse entre les doigts dès qu'on essaie de s'approcher trop près. Ça m'intrigue. Je sens pourtant que je peux te faire confiance, vu comment tu as défendu ces deux enfants dans la forêt.

-Je préfère garder mes distances, émotionnellement parlant, lui avoua Lynn. Moins on te connaît, moins on peut te faire du mal! Si tu veux tout savoir, ma vie n'a pas été comme toutes celles des autres habitants de la Terre et une fois livrée à moi-même, j'ai du tout faire pour me fondre dans la masse et donc, éviter de me lier pour que les autres ne sachent pas à quel point j'étais différente. D'ailleurs, même dans ce monde-ci, ça se remarque!

-Je ne te le fais pas dire!

-Tu veux parler de mon comportement légèrement irrévérencieux! Dans le temple où j'ai grandis, on n'a jamais mis aucune barrière de protocole ou autre entre les différents membres. Ça ne m'empêchait pourtant pas de respecter mes maîtres ou les autres élèves.

-Je comprends!

-Mon Commandant! dit Gadès en apparaissant soudain, les prisonniers sont... mais que fait-elle ici? S'étouffa-t-il en apercevant Lynn.

-Ce n'est rien! Et les deux autres?

-Partis!

-Les chameaux! Maugréa Lynn en bondissant sur ses pieds. Je leurs avais pourtant dit de ne pas bouger!

-Comment se sont-ils enfuis?

-Il y avait un gros trou dans le plancher de la chambre.

-Ça, c'est signé la Taupe! C'est le voleur qui a agressé Hitomi dans la forêt, dit Allen en voyant le regard interrogateur de Lynn. Il a du débarqué dans leur chambre en cherchant à s'échapper de sa prison.

-Et son Altesse s'est bien sûr empressé de le suivre! Soupira Lynn en secouant la tête. Je suis désolée!

-Ne t'en fais pas, je sais où ils sont allés! Gadès, prépare le Schéhérazade!

-A vos ordres?

-Schéhérazade?

-C'est le nom de mon Gymelef! Suis-moi!

Le Gymelef d'Allen était tout à son image, majestueux: d'un gris perle, son heaume était surmonté d'une couronne dorée à trois pics (deux horizontaux et un vertical). Il portait également une grande cape bleue et son épée à large pommeau complétait magnifiquement le tableau.

Le Schéhérazade se posta devant une porte. Gadès expliqua à Lynn qu'il s'agissait du hangar où étaient entreposés les Gymelefs. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, la jeune femme constata qu'effectivement, Van était aux commandes d'Escaflowne alors qu'Hitomi le suivait tout en tentant en vain de le raisonner. Quand à Taupe, il essaya bien de se faire le plus discret possible pour s'échapper de nouveau, mais deux soldats le capturèrent rapidement.

-Van, dit Allen, je ne t'ai pas autorisé à sortir du château il me semble!

-Ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin, Allen, je retourne à Fanélia!

-Et tu comptes y faire quoi exactement? Questionna Lynn en se postant à son tour devant lui. Il n'y a plus rien là-bas! Pour le moment, notre seule option, comme je n'ai pas arrêté de te le dire, il me semble, c'est de se tenir tranquille et d'avoir une stratégie et assez d'information pour se préparer contre Zaïbacher!

-Lynn a raison! Continua Allen. Si tu veux sortir de ce camp, tu devras te battre contre moi, pour me prouver que tu peux te protéger seul!

-Si c'est ce que tu veux! s'écria Van en sortant Escaflowne dans la cour.

-Quel âne bâté! Maugréa Lynn en allant s'installer en compagnie des soldats sur un muret pour regarder l'affrontement, tandis que Gadès entraînait Hitomi un peu plus loin. Qu'il se prenne une bonne correction, il écoutera peut-être plus facilement comme ça!

Les deux Gymelefs se firent face au centre de la cour, comme dans une arène. Tous les hommes d'Allen avaient bien sûr parié sur la victoire de leur chef. Van sortit son épée et se mit en garde. Puis, d'un coup il chargea. Son adversaire para l'assaut et contre-attaqua, mais le jeune roi l'arrêta également, sous les sifflements admiratifs du public.

-Tu es doué! Admit Allen. Je vois que les conseils de Vargas n'ont pas été inutiles!

-Tu connaissais Vargas? s'écria Van

-Bien entendu!C'était le plus grand des quatre généraux de Fanélia et j'ai eu le privilège de le rencontrer!

-Comme ce monde est petit! Ironisa Lynn, que tout cela amusait.

-De plus, continua le chevalier en attaquant à nouveau, il a également été mon maître d'arme!

Cette nouvelle déstabilisa le jeune roi et Allen en profita pour faire tomber Escaflowne à genoux. Van put malgré tout parer un autre coup, mais Allen réitéra son assaut, plus violemment cette fois-ci, et le Gymelef blanc s'écroula sur le dos. Le Schéhérazade pointa alors son épée sur le casque de son adversaire et son pilote ordonna:

-Maintenant, descend de ce Gymelef sagement!

La poitrine d'Escaflowne se souleva et Van obtempéra, la mine déconfite. De son côté, le vainqueur ouvrit également son Gymelef. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir que Van avait réussit à le toucher au bras sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Lynn rejoignait le centre de la cour quand Hitomi, qui s'était arrêtée devant le cœur d'Escaflowne, sembla de nouveau en transe. Soudain, elle hurla:

-Allen, fuyez, vite!

-Quoi?

-L'ennemi invisible arrive! Fuyez tous!


End file.
